


let's get this milk

by MakesNoNonsense



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, but like not in a furry way its nbd, cow hybrid, farmer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakesNoNonsense/pseuds/MakesNoNonsense
Summary: Moca kidnaps Himari from Tomoe's farm and locks her away to do with her as she pleases when she pleases.But Tomoe won't let the story end there- she will stop at nothing to find out who is responsible for Himari's kidnapping and bring the scumbag who did it to justice





	1. barn

**Author's Note:**

> there will never be any milk at any point ever in this story

It was timed so well. It happened while Tomoe was spending a night out in the town- a well-deserved break after having overworked herself farm duties for the past few weeks. She had been out drinking with friends and enjoying her freedom, totally unaware that her farm had a visitor. A visitor that worked that was quickly and methodically to cut down a section of the barbed wire fence, head into the barn, and make their escape with Tomoe’s most beloved and cherished cow in the back of their pickup truck.

On that night, a few hours after the perpetrator made their getaway, Tomoe returned home in an Uber. It was probably a combination her drunken state and the dark of night that prevented her from noticing the broken fence- the most obvious indicator that something had gone wrong. Instead, she went on inside her house and almost immediately collapsed into her bed, losing herself in the blankets.

Tomoe woke in the morning still a little tired from the night before, but ready and raring to get back to her farm work as usual. She exited from her house to start the day… And immediately spotted the hole in the fence. She went over to investigate the area and, apart from some distinctive tire tracks in the dirt, found nothing else of note. Apprehension washed over Tomoe and she immediately began to make rounds on the property to check for anything else broken or missing, starting with the building closest to the breach- the cattle barn.

“Oh, God… No…” Tomoe uttered. The gate to Himari’s pen was left ajar. Himari was nowhere to be seen.  Anguish filled Tomoe’s heart. Her worst fear had been realized. As debilitating as this was, she had to continue checking the property, she had to continue searching for any more damage or clues. She pulled out her cell to call the police. She had to keep a level head. She had to be strong. For Himari.

 

* * *

 

 

Himari wakes feeling sluggish inside of a barn- a different kind of barn than the one she is used to. It’s like a regular red barn you see when you do an image search for ‘barn’. Straw covered the entire floor. There isn’t much inside besides some bales of hay and a couple of barrels. Various farming tools such as hoes, scythes, and other pointy things laid propped up in a corner near the doors. Himari herself was sitting on a thick mound of straw, leaning against the wall directly opposite to the doors. She tries to stand up, but she has ropes tied around her wrists and ankles that are secured to two nearby support pillars on either side of her. She can only manage to crawl a couple of feet away from the wall she had been leaning against before she runs out of leeway in the ropes.

Anxiety sets in and tears start to form in her eyes. She wants to call out for help but is too afraid to do so. She tries remembering how she got into this situation, but nothing is coming to her. She looks at her surroundings once more. She notices some windows, but they are all so high up that even if she were able to stand up, she still wouldn’t be able to see anything out of them. She could only see the light of a daytime sky.

Something about that was off. It was daytime? The last thing she remembers was it being dark outside. It was dark when she left Tomoe’s farm.

“Tomoe….” Himari spoke aloud the name of her sweet and caring farmer to herself. Even more tears roll down her cheeks. Despite Himari being in such a scary predicament of her own, she finds herself worrying for Tomoe’s wellbeing for some odd reason. Somehow, she feels that Tomoe is in danger.

At that moment, a sound jolts Himari from her thoughts. She looks up to see the barn doors rattle, then slowly open.

“Oh! you’re awake already.” A familiar voice drawls from the entryway.

“Moca?” Himari says underneath her breath. Himari recognizes Moca as one of the close friends of her owner, Tomoe, that would occasionally come over to visit.  Moca closes the doors behind her and steps inside.

Seeing Moca’s face as she walks closer to her begins to jog Himari’s memory. She saw Moca just last night when Moca came into the cattle barn just as Himari was drifting off to sleep. Moca had awoken her- something about Tomoe being in danger- and that Himari needed to be by her side. There wasn’t much time to explain, every second mattered, so the two of them hurried outside where Moca had her truck waiting out by the fence and they sped off.

Himari can’t remember much past that. She was in the car… Moca was driving… Himari asked as many questions she could about what was going on with Tomoe, but Moca didn’t seem to know much about the situation herself. All her answers were vague. They came to a stop at the side of the road and… And that was it. There was a gap in her memory between the events of last night and now

“Moca? Is Tomoe here?” Himari asks with concern. Himari, having forgotten about the ropes, tries standing once more, but falls immediately to her knees. Moca kneels in front of Himari so that they are face to face and caresses the little cow’s cheek.

“Don’t worry about it. Tomo-chin’s safe and sound now that you’re here~” Moca said.

What did _that_ mean?

“Um… Why am I in here like this, anyways?” Himari asks. “What happened to Tomoe? Is she really okay?” She pulls further at the ropes.

“I said Tomo-chin is fine. Don’t worry about it, Hii-chan.”

 _Hii-chan_? Another nickname? For Himari?

Moca gently pushes Himari so that the little cow falls onto her back. Himari props herself up with her elbows. Moca begins unclasping her overalls, letting them fall at her knees. Moca then pulls down her own boxers, exposing her semi-erect cock. Himari averts her eyes and covers her face with her hands at the sight. Up until this point, Tomoe’s cock was the only one she had ever seen in her life.

“M… Moca?” Himari bleats, her voice wavering.  Just what is _with_ this weird situation?

Himari then feels Moca’s hands sliding underneath her dress, traveling up her thighs until they reach her panties and begin pulling them off. Himari yelps in surprise and closes her legs together to prevent her panties from being removed any further. With just a bit more effort, though, Moca manages to tug them past her knees, then places the garment aside. She moves Himari’s legs apart and shuffles herself in between them. Himari peaks down, feeling embarrassed at how minimal the space is between them.

“Moca?? What are you doing?” Himari asks nervously. Moca does not answer.

Himari gasps as Moca suddenly begins pushing her cock inside of her. The little cow tries to crawl away, but Moca holds her in place by her shoulders. Himari squirms and pushes at Moca as hard as she can. But her resistive movements only serve to make the ropes further chafe her wrists and ankles. Still, she keeps trying. Slowly, Moca’s begins to move her cock inside of Himari

“Please stop! Please! Moca! _Stop!!_ ” Himari cries out.

It hurts. It’s icky. It’s wrong. It’s gross. It not Tomoe- and it’s as though Moca is cementing this fact by maintaining eye contact- which comes off as a little intimidating. Even when Himari looks away, she can still feel the gaze. The tears won’t stop flowing. There’s nowhere she can go and seemingly nothing she can do. She can’t even be in control of her own body. Her arms are tired. Resisting isn’t making it hurt any less or stop any sooner, though she tries and tries until her arms are too weak to try anymore. Now she just cries.

Moca’s pace quickens, her movements becoming more vigorous with time. Her breathing is hard and heavy. Himari can’t do anything to stop Moca from continuing but at the very least she prays that it’ll be over as soon as possible.  She hates feeling Moca. She hates hearing her. She hates that she won’t stop looking at her. Himari shuts her eyes tightly, but even then, she can’t pretend that it still isn’t happening to her. She can still _feel_ Moca moving inside her. She can still hear Moca’s breathing. She _knows_ Moca won’t stop looking at her.

 Moca lets out a moan and her body tenses up. She shudders as she gives a few final thrusts, then she lays her head down to rest on Himari’s chest, panting heavily. It’s over- but not entirely. Moca rests on top of Himari with her dick still inside of the girl. It feels like an eternity before Moca finally does pull it out- the sensation of which makes Himari whimper.

“You’re a good girl, Hii-chan~” Moca says with a sweet smile, giving Himari a pat on the head and jostling her hair. It’s disgusting. Moca takes some time to redress herself then stands up.

“I’ll check on you later,” Moca says with a wave of her hand farewell. “Bye-bye~!” She then makes her way out of the barn. Himari hears Moca lock the barn from the outside. It is also the sound of her future being locked away.


	2. quick shot

Back when Himari was living together with Tomoe on the farm, she had only been in proximity of Moca a handful of times. The occasion that sticks out the most in her mind is the first time they met. Tomoe was showing Moca around the farm since it was her first time visiting, and when they got to Himari, Tomoe lauded the little cow for being her most dearest and prized animal. Upon hearing that, Moca rubbed Himari on the head and told her that she was a good girl _._ A _good girl_ \- it’s a compliment. Absolutely disgusting. Himari wishes Moca had never called her that before. As if it weren’t bad enough that Moca has ruined her body, but she’s even taking vocabulary away from her now.

It’s been quite a few days since Moca first took Himari to keep for herself in the barn. Moca has taken Himari a few more times since that first day. She is taking Himari right now. Tomoe would never do anything like this to Himari. Tomoe is only ever kind and gentle. Tomoe is silly and cute. Tomoe is caring. Tomoe is always by Himari’s side- but Tomoe is not here right now and it’s wrong. Himari fantasizes about Tomoe finally coming to her rescue by bursting through the doors, tearing Moca away from her, and the two of them finally returning home so things can go back to normal. Back to when the only person who ever touched Himari was Tomoe. Back to the days where she is soothed by the feeling of Tomoe milking her, unlike Moca who is rough and will sometimes even forget to do so at all. Tomoe can do anything. She always makes Himari feel good. Tomoe so good. Himari feels so good right now.

It’s becoming harder and harder to think with this throbbing feeling inside of her. It’s growing more and more intense. It won’t stop. A strange, fluttering energy slowly builds up inside of her. It’s scary. It’s hard to breathe. Himari holds on to Moca, squeezing tightly at her back.

“Oh God, oh God, oh! _God…!!_ ” The words come from Himari’s mouth, but it doesn’t really feel like she’s saying them. It doesn’t feel like she’s in control of anything. She shudders as the sensation ripples through her body. When the pleasure subsides, she’s the most exhausted she’s ever been in her entire life.

Moca rolls off Himari, to lay beside her. The two of them lie in silence for a few moments, cooling off and catching their breath. Himari has almost completely fallen asleep when she hears Moca’s speak.

“Hii-chan! That was the first time I got you to come, wasn’t it?” Moca grins with delight. “Well? How was it? How did it compare to Tomo-chin?”

Himari doesn’t quite understand what Moca is asking. She doesn’t really know what to say so she doesn’t say anything at all. A moment passes.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep!” Moca says, dejected. “I wanna know~”

Moca’s persistent voice prevents Himari from falling asleep. She still has no idea what Moca is asking of her.

“Um…What?” Himari finally speaks, still exhausted.

“Aww, Hii-chan! You weren’t listening to me at all!” Moca whines and pouts for dramatic effect. She then props herself up on her side. “I want to know who’s given you a better orgasm. Me or Tomo-chin?” Moca waits expectantly for an answer. It takes some time, but Himari finally speaks up again.

“I… I don’t… I never did that before.” The cow admits.

Moca blinks. “Huh? That’s not right... Tomo-chin’s definitely had to have stuck it in you a few times before. There’s just no way...”

“We did do it, just a few times, but… I never had… _that_ happen to me before…” Himari admits.

“Wow! Tomo-chin’s a quick shot, huh?” Moca smirks at this. “Boy, I wish I could never live this down to her!”

Himari doesn’t why that’s so amusing to Moca, but she doesn’t care. She’s too tired.

“Hey, don’t fall sleep again!” Moca whines. “I wanna hear more secrets about Tomo-chin!”

Secrets? Himari doesn’t know secrets about Tomoe. She knows that Tomoe is a kind and gentle person. That’s all she’s ever known in her life- Tomoe’s kind heart and sincere touch. She wishes had that again.

“I miss Tomoe” Himari whimpers as she curls up into a ball and turns away so that she can’t see Moca anymore from her peripheral vision.

“Oh?”

“She would play with me all the time… She said I was the most important thing in the world to her and that she would always be by my side,” Himari sniffles. “I miss her so much… Tomoe…”

Moca doesn’t say anything and lets Himari fall asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the late hours of the night. Tomoe lies in her bed alone and exhausted. She can’t sleep. For the past week she’s been working nonstop with police, her neighbors, and friends- all to catch the monster that kidnapped Himari. Tomoe has even been doing some amateur detective work on her own, though it hasn’t done much for her. It’s frustrating that all this hard work has led to nothing. Tomoe still knows nothing. No one knows what happened. No one can do anything.

If only she hadn’t gone out that night with her friends. Ran and the others weren’t wrong, Tomoe definitely needed a day off- a break from all the labour and stress from work- but she could’ve opted for having a lazy day at home. She could’ve taken it easy all by herself. She would’ve still been able to keep an eye on the farm. She would’ve still had Himari.

Whoever committed this crime was truly scum. They were evil, Cunning. There have been numerous times in Tomoe’s entire career where she had to be away from the farm for various reasons- yet the culprit decided _this_ specific moment was their great window of opportunity. Whoever did this knew with certainty that Tomoe was away and that they would have enough the time. Whoever did this knew exactly what they were going after. They only broke into what was necessary- Nothing else on her property had been or taken or damaged. There were no obvious signs of a struggle or fight, so whoever did this was able to take or lead Himari away willingly. Whoever did this must have been someone close to Tomoe- someone she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im rooting for u tomoe, but also not too hard bc then this story would be over way too fast :speak_no_evil:


	3. JASON!

The sky is dark. A downpour beats heavily on the roof of the barn. The wind howls. A low thunder rumbles in the distance. Himari is curled up into a quivering ball of a mess- wincing every time a crackle of lightning illuminates the room. The doors to the barn creak open, causing the winds from outside to stirr up some of the hay in the barn. Moca, clad in a rain jacket and boots, is carrying something in her arms. She steps inside and kicking the doors closed behind her.

“Please don’t! _”_ Himari pleads, still cowering from the lightning. “Please! I can’t… I can’t do this right now! _Please!_ "

“Woah, just take it easy man.” Moca says nonchalantly, discarding her soaked jacket and boots onto the ground at the entrance. “I thought you might be scared so I, _your_ _kind captor_ , have come to you out of the pureness in my heart.” She walks over and drapes a weighted blanket over the poor cow, then lays down in the straw next to her.

“So, have you always been afraid of storms, Hii-chan?” Moca asks, attempting to make conversation.

“Mhm,” Himari nods her head slowly, still shaking.

“Hmm… And what does Tomo-chin usually do to calm you down?”

“She… Holds me…” Himari whimpers. “And she stays with me for the whole night…”

“Well, compassion has always been my forte,” Moca hums as she climbs underneath the blanket and scoots closer to Himari to spoon. “But I can’t stay the whole night- my wife will wonder why I’m out for so long.”

“You have a wife?!” Himari is beyond incredulous.

“Yup! I don’t think she’s been to Tomo-chin’s farm before, so you’ve probably never seen her. She’s usually busy running her coffee shop, but my Tsugu is an angel~” Moca hums.

It was weird for Himari to even begin to imagine that Moca- the same person that was capable of committing such horrible deeds- could also be capable of living a typical life. She shared her life with someone she loved- and that person loved her back. It didn’t sound real. It couldn’t be real. No one would _willingly_ choose to be with a monster. There’s no way that this Tsugu person knows anything about the other side of Moca if they were willing to marry her. That poor thing...

Thinking about all of this only served to sink Himari’s spirits even lower than they already were, so she leaned in closer to Moca’s body, finding comfort in her warmth. Himari only half listens as Moca continues rambling on about her wife, coffee shop, her friends, and other seemingly endless topics. Moca’s nonstop droning was, however, proving very helpful in drowning out the sounds of the storm and even Himari’s own gloomy thoughts. Himari eventually lulls into a sound sleep, and Moca stays with her for an extra few minutes before leaving to return to Tsugu in the house.

 

* * *

 

Ever since Himari’s kidnapping, Tomoe’s close friends have enacted a “Tomoe watch duty”. Every week, it was up to a different person to check in on Tomoe to make sure she was doing alright and wasn’t pushing herself too hard in her efforts to find Himari. This week was Moca’s turn, and she had to track Tomoe down in a bar; it was probably a safe bet to say Tomoe hasn’t been doing so well.

Moca sat on a stool next to her tall, beautiful, red-headed goddess of a friend. Tomoe was muttering on and on about “finding that asshole” and about how much she “loved” Himari.

“Listen, Tomo-chin, I get it- I do,” Moca said, taking a sip from whatever drink it was that Tomoe ordered and rubbs her friend on the back- an action that makes me- the author- extremely jealous. “If there’s anyone who understands you the most, it’s me. Trust me, I feel your pain _one hundred percent_!”

“You do?” Tomoe asks.

“Of course! The mere thought of some maniac getting away with some of my corn is almost too much bear! I- “

“Ah, shut up Moca! You’re not funny.” Tomoe scoffs, punching Moca on the shoulder.

“Ow… I was only trying to raise the atmosphere.” Moca said, rubbing the sore spot. “You didn’t have to hit so hard.”

“Sorry,” Tomoe took a drink of her adult alcoholic beverage. “But actually… I don’t think it was some random maniac”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Moca asks with intrigue.

“It just… doesn’t feel right, I don’t know. I feel like the person who did it had insider knowledge. It’s like they were someone close, like- “

“A friend?”

“Yeah… I guess,” Tomoe says, scratching her head. Tomoe has wonderful, _smooth_ armpits.

“So you’re telling me that you believe one of your sweet and amazing lifelong friends ever since childhood could’ve possibly done this to you, _Tomo-chin_?” Moca asks, sounding heartbroken.

“H-hey, don’t say it like that!” Tomoe relents, feeling a little guilty. “I just mean... There’s so many things that don’t add up… Or… maybe they add up too perfectly? I don’t know, it just feels that way to me. I can’t shake it…” Tomoe trails off, unable to think of how else to better articulate her reasoning.     

“You know, I don’t like where this is taking you,” Moca says, crossing her arms and shaking her head. “I can admire your determination, but this determination is leading you to question the integrity of your very own near and dear friends- and I just don’t think that’s the right way at all. Frankly, I’m a little disappointed in you, Tomo-chin. Just how would Ran feel if she heard that you suspected her? Can you picture the sorrow in Tsugu’s eyes if you told her that, too? Can you? Can you _see_ that?”

“Alright, alright! Stop! I get it! Cut it out!” Tomoe exclaims. “You’re right, Moca, I know. I don’t like doubting my friends either, but i Just don’t know how else to… Make sense of everything I guess… “

“Relax,” Moca said, placing a hand on Tomoe’s shoulder. Moca touching Tomoe is still making me extremely jealous. “I’m not telling you to give up or anything. We’ll find her, I promise. It’s just that the route that you’re trying to go down _ain’t it._ Alright? Trust me.” 

“Thanks, Moca. I appreciate it.” They bro hug.

It wasn’t before long that Moca decided it was time to leave- she wanted to get back home to Tsugu. They each said their goodbyes, bro hug again, and Moca left the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get it? bc the chapter starts out with a Heavy Rain  
> *ba dum tss*


	4. It's a Tomoe Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was delayed (and as a result throws off the rest of my upload schedule) bc i got sick :(

Moca hums to herself as she cuts the ropes that bind Himari’s wrists. It’s been some time ever since the barn became Himari’s new home, so the little cow probably deserves some leeway for having been on such good behaviour the whole time. Moca is confident in both her knot tying abilities and Himari’s Dumb Bitch abilities that she would never be able to escape- though if Himari _does_ make a runaway attempt, it would be kind of fun to come up with a punishment for her. Moca kind of hopes that Himari _will_ try to run away, now, but let’s be real- she’s just a real dumb bitch.

“Now remember,” Moca says, wagging a finger. “Just because I’m being soft on you doesn’t mean I’m going soft on you. _Got it_?”

Himari doesn’t get it but she nods anyways.

“Good girl!” Moca boops the little cow on the nose. “I’ve gotta get goin’ now so don’t miss me too much, okay?” She walks away, pausing at the doors with a smirk on her face. “Maybe, if you’re a good girl, I’ll tell Tomo-chin you said hi” Then she was gone.

Himari curls up in the hay, as usual, and wraps her arms around herself like a tight hug- something that feels nice to finally be able to do. It’s moments like this that Himari feels the most unsettled. The times when Moca comes to get her are awful, of course, but she’s not sure she can say with certainty that it’s worse than being all on her own for long stretches of time. Before all of this happened, Himari was never alone. She always had Tomoe, or at the very least, the other animals around to keep her company. Now she has nothing. Nothing to do and no one to be with. Being alone means stewing in your sorrows. It means not having someone to hold you when you’re crying because you miss Tomoe. Being alone feels like no one will know you ever even existed. To Himari Uehara, alone is the worst thing you can ever be.

 

 ***

After relieving Himari from her wrist restraints, Moca drives a little over an hour into town to meet up with her friends at Hazawa Coffee for an important appointment that she absolutely can’t afford to miss. She arrives 46 minutes late.

“Hey guys! Sorry for being late, but I got this bread!” Moca announces as she enters the room, holding a bag full of various Yamabuki bread.

“You kind of ruined the mood we just had…” Ran rolls her eyes but can’t help but smile from the absurdity of Moca’s entrance.

“Well that’s what I’m here for. I lighten the atmosphere~” Moca responds.

“Sure, sure.” Ran sighs.

The cafe is completely empty asides from the four friends. Everyone sits together at a table in a manner so that they all face Tomoe. It was Tsugu’s idea to have the intervention as she worried that Tomoe’s drinking would veer her down a dark path if she continued the way she had been as of late.

“Anyone want some bread?” Moca asks while pulling up a chair to join her friends, then shows off the various types of bread she has in her bag. “I bought extras, but only enough so that you all have to share a single one.”

No one clamors to take advantage of Moca’s generous offer.

“I, uh… I think we’re good, thanks.” Tomoe says.

“Aw, everyone’s shy,” Moca sighs. “And I went through all that effort to stop by the bakery for you guys, too.”

“You were gonna stop by there anyways.” Ran shakes her head.

Tsugu giggles. “Thank you, anyways, Moca.”

“No problem.” Moca gives a thumbs up. “So, what are we doin’ now?”

Tsugu ponders for a moment. “Well, since we had already started because you took so long, I think we managed to take care of it all on our own.”

“Oh, wow! So now what?” Moca asks. “If you guys took care of everything, then does this mean I made it just in time for the big celebratory hug?”

“Um… Not exactly,” Tsugu replies. “Let’s see…  we covered the main topic about Tomoe-chan’s drinking already-”

“Oh!” Moca interrupts her. “They finally got you to kick the habit, huh Tomo-chin? Maybe now you’ll finally get your life back on track. You’ll get off the streets and be able to afford warm meals again.” She jabs her elbow into Tomoe’s side.

“I… What are you talking about?” Tomoe asks.

“You _know._  Your _severe._ _alcoholism._ ” Moca insists. “The alcoholism that led you into the life you’re living now- where dumpster food has become gourmet, and you have to wait until it rains to take a shower.”

“Uh… Yeah, sure. If you say so.” Tomoe wasn’t sure how else to play along to this one.

“It’s obviously nowhere near as serious as that,” Ran chimes up. “But it _is_ possible for things to spiral to an extreme degree like that- especially what with all the stress you’ve been under lately, Tomoe.”

“See? So I _did_ have a point!” Moca beams at Ran’s assurance and, as a self-reward, helps herself to the single bun that was meant to be shared by the rest of her friends.

“I know, guys, I know,” Tomoe says. “I appreciate all of this, and of course, I never planned on pushing myself or overdoing things, but still, you’re right. I could’ve really gone overbeard if I didn’t have all of you watching out for me. Thanks again, you guys.”

“Aww, well, this sure does sound like a happy note to end off on~” Says Moca. “What else is there to even talk about?”

“Hmm, Well,” Tsugu thinks. “The last thing we were doing just before you arrived was letting Tomoe-chan get a chance to talk her feelings out.”

“Well, isn’t that sweet?” Moca smiles. “Well let’s hear it, Tomo-chin! I’m all ears!”

Tomoe laughs half-heartedly. “Thanks, Moca, but honestly, I don’t think there’s anything else for me to say.”

“You sure?” Ran asks. “I mean, I don’t want to pressure you into opening up more, or anything, but still…”

“I know things are pretty rough for you, Tomoe-chan” Tsugu says. “But we’re all here for you! We’re all hurt by what happened and we want to see to it that Himari comes back home safely as well. We all care, Tomoe-chan.”

“Thanks, Tsugu. That means a lot,” Tomoe replies. “Well, I guess… If there’s anything else I could say it’s just that I feel… _Guilty,_ I guess.”

“Guilty?” Ran asks, surprised. “How could you ever be guilty? It’s not like it was your fault.”

“I know,” Tomoe sighs. “But sometimes I think back to that night when we were all out together and I can’t help but think… If only I had left for home early… If I had called it a night like Moca did or something, then maybe none of this would’ve happened. I could’ve been there in time to stop it or something… I just… I don’t know…”

“Tomoe…” Tsugu’s says softly. “I understand how you feel, but it wasn’t your fault.”

“That’s right,” Ran affirms. “The only person to blame is the bastard that did it. _They’re_ the one in the wrong for this. It shouldn’t have mattered if you were home or not- it’s _their_ fault, not yours.”

“They’re right, you know,” Moca mumbles with a mouthful of bread. “Besides, you can’t expect to be able find Hii-chan if you’re spending all your time feeling sorry for yourself like this.”

“Thanks, Moca- and the rest of you guys, too,” Tomoe smiles. “You’re right- I have to make a point to take care of myself and I need to be strong- for Himari’s sake.” She wipes at her watery eyes.

“Awww, now _this_ is a group hug moment if I ever knew one~” Moca purrs. “So? How about it? You guys?”

They all look to Tomoe expectantly- ready whenever she is.

Tomoe laughs. “Sure! bring it in!”

After having their sweet little moment together, everyone was free to continue about the rest of their day. Tsugumi began preparations for the shop to open and Ran went to go do whatever it is she does. Moca and Tomoe exchange farewells out in the parking lot.

“Remember, Tomo-chin,” Moca says as she climbs into her truck. “Don’t go back to sulking around feeling sorry for yourself. I, the lovely Moca-chan, won’t forgive you if you do.”

“I know, I know,” Tomoe waves to her friend. “See ya later!”

“Bye bye~!” Moca drives off, leaving behind distinctive tread marks in the gravel as she went- marks that stir up great distress in Tomoe’s heart because of how familiar they look- she’s seen that pattern before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my 3 consistent reader: what the h*ck?? 2 chapters in a row with NO RAPE?? *raises pitchforks and torches and tears down my door*
> 
> me: noooooo ;A; im sooooooo sowwwy pls
> 
> readers: >:(
> 
> me: FORGIVE ME there'll be rape next time!!! I PROMISE!! //SHOT xD LOL
> 
> ugh i hate myself


	5. give me $100 worth of bang dream stars and YOU can decide the title of this chapter

Moca straddles along Himari’s chest and uses one hand to keep the girl’s hands pinned above her head and uses her other hand to rub her dick across little cow girl’s face.

“Beg for it~” Moca says with a mischievous smile.

Himari is having a hard time forming any kind of discernable reply on account of having a dick being smeared all over her face.

“Aww, you’re not trying hard enough.” Moca teases, then goes on to thrust her cock in and out of Himari’s mouth, never granting the cow a real opportunity to speak, anyways.

Himari has never had a cock in her mouth before, but she is sure that if this were Tomoe, it probably would be a much more enjoyable experience than this- it’s uncomfortable, has already become tiresome, and she is a little afraid of choking. She wishes that Moca would be finished already.

“Hii-chan, you gotta use your tongue more.” Moca instructs with fatigued breath.

Himari does her best to follow through. It isn’t pleasant nor is it easy, especially since this is her first time, but she knows that the better she does (or tries, at least) the quicker Moca will finish- and if Moca’s hitched breathing and increasingly jerky movement are anything to gauge by, it seems like it’ll be over soon. Also, Moca isn’t a quick shot- pretend this scene went on for like 10 or 15 minutes i just hate describing a blow job this is disgusting i hate this.

 Moca lets out a long moan and, with a few more vigorous thrusts, comes in Himari’s mouth. It’s kind of bitter. Gross.

“Make sure you eat it all up.” Moca says as she wearily lies down next to the cow. It’s not often that Moca will stick around after stopping by for a visit in the barn, so Himari relishes moments like this when she is kept company. Himari rests her head on Moca’s shoulder and clings on to her arm.

“Hey,” Moca says.  “Did you swallow all of it?”

Himari nods sheepishly.

“Open your mouth, then.”

Himari does so. Moca uses her thumb and forefinger to pull down on Himari’s tongue and inspects her mouth.

“Oh wow... You _actually_ did.” Moca blurts out incredulously. “Hehe, what a good girl! So, what did it taste like?”

Himari frowns. “It wasn’t that good... It was kind of like medicine…”

“Well, medicine _is_ good for you, after all.” Moca says with her extreme wisdom. “So, if you end up catching a cold out here, I’ll make sure to have plenty in stock for you.”

Himari vows to never get sick ever again in her life.

 

***

 

Moca is exiting from and locking up the barn when Tomoe pulls up in her truck for an unsuspecting visit. Moca flashes her friend a warm smile once she notices her arrival and walks over to greet her as she exits from the vehicle.

“Howdy, Tomo-chin! Fancy seein’ _you_ ‘round these parts! Come to sweet-talk lil’ ol’ Moca, I reckon?” Moca then skillfully spins and twirls a pair of imaginary finger guns, then holsters them at her side once she’s done showing off. It was quite, as the kids call it, _lit_.

“Why are you-- Never mind.” Tomoe shakes her head, decidedly not having the time to put up with Moca being… Moca. “I need to talk to you. It’s kind of important.” 

Moca claps her hands together. “Well giddyup, pardner! Let’s hear it!”

“Uh, yeah,” Tomoe scratches her head, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. “It’s just, I’ve been doing everything I can to track down Himari and there’s been things that have come up that I just can’t ignore anymore…”

“Hm? Really now? Is that so?” Moca wonders out loud.

Tomoe keeps her eyes fixated on Moca’s. “The person that took Himari was a _friend._ They _knew_ me _._ ”

“ _Tomo-chin_!” Moca exclaims. “We had this talk al--“

“They took her without a struggle, Moca! It wasn’t random, they _knew_ her!” Tomoe grabs Moca by her collar. “They knew they had their chance that night because they _knew_ I was out… I was out with you guys and… And I saw the tire tracks in my yard so your truck was at my house and you… You left early that night, why? _Why did you leave early, Moca?”_ Although Tomoe is able to keep a steady expression, her voice cracks near the end.

“Tomo-chin, you know _exactly_ why I had to go home early that night,” Moca replies in a cool and collected manner. “I was sick, remember? You remember. Tsugu even told everyone about how I almost threw up that morning. _Remember_?” Tomoe says nothing, carefully studying Moca’s visage.

“Tomo-chin, the moment we all heard about what happened with Himari, we all stepped in to do everything we could to help,” Moca continues. “Tsugu was the one who started the search party and it was even her idea for us to take turns keeping an eye on you when we saw how depressed you were getting. We’ve done everything to support you from day one. I get it that you want to have a more satisfying explanation for what happened to Himari other than ‘ _Some stranger got away with it_ ’, but this isn’t going to make you feel better. It only hurts the both of us. This hurts _everyone_ ”

Tears roll down Tomoe’s cheeks and Moca wrapped her arms around her friend in a tight hug, patting her back.

“Believe it or not, I cherish our friendship, Tomo-chin.” Moca says gently.

“I do too.” Tomoe sobs and hugs her friend back.

They stay like this for a while, Moca soothing Tomoe as she cries in her arms. Moca gives Tomoe all the time in the world. Once Tomoe starts to feel a little better, she apologizes for lashing out so harshly.

“Don’t even worry about it,” Moca says, shaking her head. “It’s good to let it all out every once in a while.” Tomoe is so lucky to have such a kind and caring friend as Moca. Tomoe gets into her truck, apologizing again, then starts the engine, ready to head back home.

 “Feel free to come to me anytime you start to feel like that again,” Moca reassures her friend. “And don’t worry, we’ll definitely find Hii-chan, alright?”

Tomoe sniffles. “Thank you, Moca. I appreciate it.” They wave goodbye to each other and Tomoe drives off, passing by Moca’s truck sitting in the driveway. She is suddenly reminded of the tire tracks she had seen in her yard and how similar the pattern was to the tracks left by Moca’s truck- The very same pattern that had initially fueled her resolve to come out and confront Moca face-to-face in the first place. She wishes she had remembered to bring this up when she was with Moca so that she could dispel this doubt as well, but then Tomoe remembers- she did. She _did_ bring it up.

Tomoe _had_ mentioned being suspicious of Moca being at her house around the time Himari was taken and, now that she’s thinking back on it, she realizes that Moca did not address this concern of hers. Dread fills in the pit of Tomoe’s stomach so strongly that she almost feels the need to pull over to the side of the road to collect herself for a moment.

Moca’s kind words of reassurance certainly came off as genuine, but their effects were already wearing off. Could she _really_ be trusted? This was like day one all over again- back to being suspicious, back to being tired, to being frustrated, and holding a heavy heart.  If Tomoe didn’t do something soon to quell her inner turmoil, it would eat at her forever. She wasn’t going back to feeling like that every day- she needed to do something. For the sake of her friendship and trust in Moca, she was _going_ to do something. The drive home seemed to last an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad news fellas  
> i was only able to get these chapters out so quickly bc i already had them finished in advanced- all i had to do was proofread + edit then they were good to go
> 
> but... chapter 6 is still in the process of being written and its really long and im a slow procrastinator :pensive:  
> see u wenever :woozy face emoji:


	6. the enthralling conclusion!!

What kind of idiot would just admit it so easily _? Yes, Tomoe Udagawa, I sure did kidnap your cow and I’ve got her under lockdown- all you had to do was ask!_ Dumbass. Tomoe should’ve never bothered trying to confront Moca the other day, she should’ve gone straight ahead to what she was doing now.

It is late in the evening. The rain is so light that it can barely be felt. Moca and Tsugu have both left a little earlier in the day to spend the weekend out of town with Tsugu’s side of the family. Their absence, along with the cover of darkness, make for the perfect opportunity for Tomoe to conduct the investigation that her heart’s been yearning for- She will find Himari.

Tomoe peers into the windows of Moca’s home. She doesn’t see anything strange, though it’s not like she expected to, anyways. For one, it would be extremely difficult to keep Himari’s existence a secret if Moca were to try and hide her inside. Also, something in Tomoe’s heart told her that it was impossible that Tsugumi could ever be an accomplice. The Tsugumi she knew could never. But Moca? Maybe so.

Tomoe steps away from the house to figure out where to search next. There are long rows of crops that seem to stretch on forever, but it’s no place to hide a cow- but a barn might be. Tomoe briskly walks in the direction of the barn, inspecting various storage sheds along the way, though she finds nothing other than various tools, seeds, and junk inside of them. When she arrives at the barn, she finds it locked with a plank wedged in between two latches. There is also a large padlock securing the doors. It must have been recently put in place, as Tomoe doesn’t remember it being there when she last came to visit Moca, but then again, it’s not like she was paying much attention to the barn’s appearance at the time.

Luckily, Tomoe brought a pair of bolt cutters specifically for this excursion. With a bit of effort, she cuts through the lock and it falls to the ground. A simple wooden plank is now the only obstacle preventing Tomoe from entering the barn- but she hesitates.  Despite everything, Tomoe truly does not want to suspect one of her very own friends. Moca may be conniving, and a liar, but there’s one thing she’s said that holds true- this is something that will only serve to harm their relationship. No matter what the outcome, no matter what Tomoe will, or _won’t_ find inside this barn, their friendship may be forever and irreversibly burdened by this rift- this breach of boundaries. Still, Tomoe has to search the inside of the barn. she _needs_ to. She has to put her nerves to rest. If this is a mistake on Tomoe’s part, then she’ll just need to have faith that her friendship with Moca will be strong enough to overcome it. Tomoe pries the plank from its latch and slowly pushes the doors open.

And their friendship could never be the same.

Tomoe hears her heart pounding in her ears. Her legs are too heavy to move. She stares at Himari who is sleeping quietly at the far end of the barn, curled up in the way she typically does when she is afraid. Poor Himari-a sweet, wonderful cowgirlthing that only ever radiates kindness, affection, and warmth- yet here she is in in this sad, dingy place- locked up all by herself in this strange and scary barn with ropes keeping her still. It’s just too awful. It’s disgusting. Pure evil.

“H-Himari…” Tomoe starts to speak, but it doesn’t come out right. Her throat is hot and heavy, so her voice comes out quiet and groggy.

Himari stirs in her sleep. She had heard the doors rattling but chalked it up to the wind. She wants to return to her dreams so she can hear Tomoe’s voice again- it sounded so real. Himari then hears what sound like footsteps and shuffling in the straw, which is strange because Moca had told her she’d be gone for the whole weekend. Then she hears it again- Tomoe’s voice- she looks up.

“Himari!” Tomoe cries as she drops to her knees and embraces her beloved cow tightly in her arms. “Himari… It’s really you!”

“T-Tomoe…?” Himari utters, astonished. She had thought Tomoe’s voice was just in her dream- but here she is right in front of her, _touching_ her. It doesn’t feel real. Himari has dreamt and imagined this scenario a countless number of times ever since Moca first took her, but with every passing day, the possibility of it ever becoming reality seemed to grow more and more implausible. Tomoe being able to do something like rushing in and coming to save her is just a thing of her fantasies- a pipe dream It’s fake. It couldn’t actually be that simple. It couldn’t _actually_ be happening right _now_ … could it?

“Tomoe…” Himari says again, tears forming in her eyes. “…Is this real?”

“It’s real, Himari. I’m here _._ ” Tomoe holds her tighter. “I’m so glad I found you. I’m here, now.” Himari finally returns the hug with trembling hands. This feels like Tomoe, sounds like Tomoe, even smells just like Tomoe. It’s actually kind of scary to be in close contact with something so familiar after all this time. Tomoe pulls away from the hug briefly and looks Himari in the eyes.

“Did she hurt you?” Tomoe asks her. Himari opens her mouth to speak, but no sound immediately comes out. _Did_ Moca hurt her?

“…No.” Himari’s voice is quiet as a whisper. She doesn’t look Tomoe in the eyes.

Tomoe only nods in response. She doesn’t expect Himari to want to open up about everything right here and now. She wants to take Himari away from here as soon as possible, her safety and comfort is the highest priority. Tomoe begins working quickly to unfasten the knots on the rope around Himari’s ankles. Himari gasps.

“Ah, sorry! Did I hurt you?” Tomoe looks up at Himari to make sure she’s okay, but Himari isn’t looking back at her. Tomoe follows her gaze towards the front doors of the barn.

“Boy, I sure am glad I decided to come home _sick_ , today~” Moca says, standing at the entrance, holding a scythe in her hands. Tomoe rises to her feet.

“What the _fuck_ did you do, Moca??” Tomoe yells, her fists shaking with anger.

“Woah, okay, relax. Let’s bring it down a bit. We can talk about this.” Moca says calmly

“Then start talking!” Tomoe barks.

 “…Alright, but can we not do this with the cow here in the room like that? It Kind of makes me look bad…”

Tomoe lunges at the bitch. Moca raises the scythe up horizontally in defense as she has no real intentions of causing any harm to her friend. Tomoe is easily able to wrestle it from Moca’s hands and toss it to the side.

Moca then raises her hands in surrender. “... I was framed?”

“You _asshole!_ ” Tomoe shouts as she tackles Moca to the ground.

Himari gasps from afar, watching the two as they struggle and trade blows- well mainly Moca is getting knocked around. Tomoe obviously has the upper hand because she is taller, stronger, and hotter. Tomoe pins Moca down by her neck.

 “ _Why?_ ” Tomoe demands, hovering over the girl.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Moca says.

Tomoe punches Moca across the face. Blood slowly trickles from her nose.

“It was to test my abilities.”

“…What?”

“She’s good, Tomo-chin. Reaaaal good in the sack~”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Moca snickers. “Are you mad? Mad that I got to fuck your cow more times in the past couple of months than you ever did in your entire life? Be honest.”

The taunt is too much, Tomoe is sent over the edge- far surpassing her boiling point. All she sees is red. She doesn’t even think about it- it feels natural to go all out in a pummel on Moca’s degenerate excuse for a face.

“ _Stop!!”_ Himari screams. “ _Tomoe!_ _Stop!!_ _Don’t hurt her!!!_ ”

Himari’s voice is enough to bring Tomoe back to the real world. She pauses and looks over at her cow.

“Is it true, Himari?” Tomoe asks while choking back tears. “Did she… Did she _do that_ to you?”

“ _No! She didn’t!_ ” Himari cries, tears streaming down her face. “ _She didn’t_ , _so please! stop!!_ ”

“Wha..?” Tomoe is speechless. It’s a good thing Tomoe has her attention completely focused on Himari, as the confused look on Moca’s busted face would easily give away Himari’s deception.

“I… I ran away,” Himari says, wiping at her tears. “I ran away, and I begged Moca to hide me!”

“But, Himari… You’re tied up.” Tomoe presses.

Himari thinks fast. “I did that! I was playing with the rope and… I got stuck…” She mumbles at the end. Tomoe shoots a puzzled look at Moca, who only nods in return. Tomoe backs off from Moca and looks back over at her cow, again.

“Y-you didn’t want to be with me, Himari?” Tomoe’s voice wavers.

“No! I do!” Himari insists. “I was just curious about the outside world…”

“You could’ve told me about this…” Tomoe laments

“I’m sorry, Tomoe, I’m sorry,” Himari says. “I was just scared… I didn’t want to make you sad.”

 Tomoe looks over at Moca, who is lowkey too afraid to try and get up from the ground.

“Well, I guess since the cat’s out the bag I can start being honest now~” Moca lies. “It’s true- I was only helping Hii-chan see new sights in the world, as she wished. It was the least I could do for such a sweet little cow~”

“Then… Why did you _say those_ _things_ , Moca?” Tomoe asks regarding Moca’s earlier ‘cow-fucking’ statement.

“Hmmm,” Moca ponders. “Well, I gave my word to Hii-chan that I wouldn’t tell anyone she was here. A promise is a promise, after all~”

“So _that’s_ how you decided to cover it up??” Tomoe exclaims. “I was just about ready to _kill_ _you!!_ ”

Moca shrugs. “Mayhaps I just don’t do well under pressure, sometimes.”

Tomoe shakes her head in awe. She helps Moca up to her feet, and together, they free Himari from the rope situation that the cow purportedly got into on her own.

 

***

 

In the bathroom of Moca’s home, Tomoe spends nearly an hour helping Moca patch herself up. Tomoe has only some superficial scratches, but Moca is fucked up pretty badly- especially her face. She’s got all kinds of scuffs and bruises, even suffering a black eye. Tomoe goes back and forth between apologizing profusely and reprimanding Moca as, if it weren’t for her sharp tongue, her injuries would’ve been far less severe.

Once they’ve done everything they can and finish up, Tomoe is tired- not just from the events of the day- Tomoe has been tired ever since Day One of Himari’s absence. Up until today, Tomoe had been wearing herself thin, trying to maintain her work life, her friends, her mental health, physical health- everything. it was all too much. But with today, it’s all finally over, and along with the feeling of immense relief also comes an exhaustion far greater than any she has ever experienced in her entire life. She is utterly spent.

Moca doesn’t expect Tomoe to accept the offer, but regardless she tells Tomoe that both she and Himari are welcome stay the night in the guest room. It’s become very late, and although Tomoe would love nothing more than to finally return home with her cow and return to living life like normal, she’s too weary to feel up for making the drive home. Tomoe finally has Himari, as well as confirmation that she’s been safe. They already have each other now, so it won’t hurt to wait one more day to return home. Tomoe agrees to stay the night, and after taking a nice, warm bubble bath together, Tomoe and Himari say goodnight to Moca and retreat to the guest room.

Everyone falls asleep- except Moca. She lies awake in her bed for a while, before concluding that sleep won’t be coming to her anytime soon, so she goes downstairs and fixes herself a mug of hot chocolate. Moca then heads outside to do what she often does on restless nights like these- relax in her truck with the radio set low and admire the stars- a habit from her school days with her best friends in Afterglow.

The rain is still light. Crickets are chirping. The moon is like a giant ball of raw dough. Moca takes a sip from her mug. The atmosphere is so wholesome. It’s perfect. She takes it easy like this for a while until she notices movement from the corner of her eye. Just great- something just had to interrupt her wonderful pastime of doing absolutely nothing.

It’s Himari. The cow emerges from the house and surveys the area for a moment before spotting Moca reclining in the driver seat of her truck. Himari steps out into the rain and approaches the passenger side door. Moca rolls the window down.

Moca nods to her. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Himari returns. She doesn’t make eye contact. “I didn’t know you were out here… I didn’t see you anywhere in the house, so I was a little worried…”

“Oh? You were looking for me?”

Himari nods. “I couldn’t sleep…”

“Hmm… Tomo-chin’s gonna wonder where you are, soon.”

“I don’t think so.  She was really tired after everything today. I couldn’t even wake her up when I tried.”

“Ah,” Moca ponders fora moment. “You can sit with me, if you want.”

Himari climbs into the passenger seat.

“Tomo-chin really wasn’t kidding when she said she was exhausted, huh?” Moca says.

“Yeah, and she’s already a really heavy sleeper on top of that.” Himari says smiling.

“Is that so.”

“Mhm, so I’m glad she’s getting to rest like this. Tomoe told me all about how worried she was the whole time I was missing, and how she never got any sleep. I think she deserves it.”

Moca takes a sip of her hot chocolate. “Wow! this is _sooo_ good! Do you want some? It has your milk in it~”

Himari blinks at this. “N-No thank you...”

The two sit momentarily in a silence that may or may not be awkward. Eventually, Moca speaks up.

“Hii-chan, why did you lie earlier?”

“Oh,” Himari stays quiet for a moment. “I didn’t want to see you hurt… It wasn’t right... I know how gentle you can be.”

“This sounds like a trap.”

“It’s not!” Himari insists. “I would never do anything to you.”

“I hurt you.” Moca says flatly.

Himari goes quiet again, fidgeting to herself. “Not all the time… You were nice to me, too.”

Moca is astonished. She has only ever heard of this kind of thing happening from on TV and in movies. It was kind of amazing that she was experiencing it firsthand. She wanted to see how far she could push it.

“Come here.” Moca says, pushing her seat back for legroom and motioning for Himari to join her in the driver’s seat. Himari obliges, climbing over the console to sit in Moca’s lap, who makes her sit so that they face each other. Moca cups her hands around Himari’s face, causing the cow blush. Moca leans her face in closer to Himari’s. Himari quietly utters a gasp and averts her gaze, though she doesn’t try to pull away. God, how many more hints will it take to get this dumb bitch to make the next move??

Thankfully, when Moca closes her eyes, Himari catches on. She inches forward and gives Moca a kiss. Wig. Moca kisses her back, slipping in her tongue. It becomes very obvious, very quickly, that Himari is quite possibly the worst kisser in the entire world- though it may be excusable seeing as she _is_ just a cow, after all. It doesn’t really matter how good she is, anyways. All that matters is that Moca was able to get the cow to kiss her first. A win for sweet and charming Moca-chan~

Moca unzips her pants, then grabs hold of one of Himari’s hands and places it on her dick so that the cow will stroke it for her. Moca also pulls away from kissing Himari because the bitch really, truly, is shitty at it, and Moca just doesn’t have the patience anymore. Instead, Moca decides to pull Himari’s shirt up to expose and grope her breasts, eliciting a sexy moo from the cow. Himari tries to kiss Moca again but Moca turns away.

“Why don’t you go ahead and put it in, Hii-chan.” Moca tells her.

Himari sits up a little, positioning Moca’s dick so that it’s touching up against the entrance of her puss-puss.

“No, Hii-chan, in your _asshole_.” Moca says, fingering the said hole, causing Himari to bleat in surprise. Himari rests her head on Moca’s chest and holds firmly onto her shoulders in anticipation of the insertion. Moca manages to just get the tip in when she is already met by resistance. Himari squeals.

“I-I don’t think I can…!!” Himari doesn’t finish her sentence,trailing off into whimpers and unintelligible sobs. She clutches tightly onto Moca- so tightly that if Moca weren’t preoccupied on trying to make this work, she’d have some Choice Words for the cow.

Himari is bawling into Moca’s chest and won’t move on her own. Moca is undeterred, however, and continues thrusting into Himari’s chocolate hole, even forcing some cooperation on Himari’s part by grabbing and pushing on her fat ass. Himari’s udders (Yeah I just remembered those exist) rub against Moca’s abdomen through her shirt. They are very soft, and the warmth radiating from it makes Moca feel comfy and at ease. They should have sex in this position more often. Banging a Cow-hybrid is really something else- you should try it for yourself some time!

It feels so fucking good! Moca thrusts faster and harder the into Himari- causing the most intense and violent pangs agony yet to ripple through the poor cow- until finally Moca explodes in ecstasy, heaving and puffing for some time afterwards, to catch her breath. Once she’s finally regained composure, Moca reaches for her mug to get a satisfying sip of hot chocolate- but stops once she realizes that it’s most likely cold chocolate by now. L

“Uhhhh… Hii-chan?” Moca says.  “You can stop crying now.”

Himari can’t help it. Even though it’s over, her body still aches. She sniffles and weeps quietly to herself. Moca caresses the cow tenderly on the back, doing so for only a few moments until surmising that she’s done enough of an effort in comforting the girl, and has her sit up on her lap.

Moca yawns. “I’m pretty ti—aw, you got my shirt wet.” Moca looks down at her shirt in disappointment. The entire chest area is completely soaked through with Himari’s tears, snot, and saliva.

“I’m sorry.” Himari sniffles an apology.

Moca sighs. “Oh Well. Putting that aside, I’m tired. How about you?”

Himari slowly nods in reply.

The two return to the house and head upstairs where they stop in the hallway, just outside the guest room where Tomoe resides sound asleep. Himari lets go of Moca’s hand- something Moca wasn’t even aware she was holding- and gives her a hug.

“Goodnight, Moca.” Himari says quietly.

“Goodnight, Hii-chan. Dream of me~”

Himari retreats into the guest room and joins Tomoe in bed while Moca returns to her own room and falls asleep for the night.

 

***

 

Early the next morning, Tomoe, Himari, and Moca are exchanging farewells as Tomoe starts up her car and Moca waits to see them off. After a full night of rest, Tomoe is full of smiles and is bustling with energy. She is excited to finally be able to return home to her farm and resume living her life like normal. Himari is also excited to return to life with Tomoe on the farm, but she is too tired and sleepy to show it. She continually dozes off in the passenger seat.

“Thanks for everything, Moca,” Tomoe says. “You’ve done so much for both me and Himari’s sake, even when I had no way of knowing. You’ve been such a good friend. I’ll always remember that.”

“Aww!” Moca gushes. “Are you trying to make sweet Moca-chan cry?”

“Come on, I’m being serious, here!” Tomoe says. “I’m really glad that everything was able to come to an end like this, and I’m happy that Himari’s gotten the chance to make a friend in you, as well. I’m sure she’d enjoy the company on days when I’m swamped with other business, you know?”

“Hehe, is that so?  Well maybe Moca-chan will have to take time from her busy schedule to visit more often. Ah, but don’t worry, there won’t be any more secret adventures this time around~”

Tomoe laughs. “Sounds good! We’re off, now Moca! We’ll see you around!”

“Take care, Tomo-chin!” Moca says waving them off. “And see you soon, Hii-chan~”

Himari stirs briefly from her nap long enough to wave in return. “Bye, Moca.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking through with me for this journey, fellas! its finally over :pensive:
> 
> id like to end this by informing everyone that i am not a writer- its something i only VERY rarely, once in a blue moon, wen all the stars and planets align and i think to myself "ok yea, theres no way in hell im drawing all of THAT"  
>   
> thusly, id like to inform everyone that i am actually an artist and i would like to BEG ALL OF U TO VISIT ME ON TWITTER @MAKESNONONSENSE AND CHECK OUT MY ART I LOVE THAT SHIT WITH ALL MY LIFE!!!! LOOK AT MY PIXIV!!!! ILL ALSO BE PUBLISHING A MOMENT WITH ALL OF MY ART AT SOME POINT IN THE NEAR FUTURE PLEASE LOOK AT MY ART!!!!!!!!!!!! OK THANKS [a billion woozy-faced emojis]  
>    
> and FINALLY, finally, i would like to end this journey with a little random tidbit about the story, specifically this chapter:
> 
> I like to think that Moca planned on coming home from the trip with tsugu to surprise himari by spending the weekend with her together in the house or something-give her a chance to sleep on a real bed and shit. maybe show her how the coffee machine works or teach her wat a television is or somethin i dont know :shrug:
> 
> the end! thank u everybody! ill now be entering writer hibernation!!


End file.
